Ninjago Backstories!
by Endeavor16
Summary: As the name suggests, this the backstories of the parents of the ninja we love! There will be stories of Dr. Julien, Nya and Kai's parents, Lou, Misako and Garmadon, and even the Gordon's. (not the Walkers!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is the first story I'm going to post. Please tell me if you like the ideas at all!**

A long time ago, a man named Dr. Julien built a robot named Zane. But why? Couldn't he just find himself a wife and have a child? Well, this is the story of how Zane came to be. •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I knew from my early childhood that I would work in robotics. My parents, Lexie and James Julien, had asked me to help them with many things including, but not limited to, a few buggies, an air conditioner, a trailer, a helicopter, a heater, and even an entire kitchen!

Now, this was back in the days where you got your own power, you couldn't use anyone else's. We had to generate our own electricity. I was living in a happy family, we all loved each other very much and my parents had steady jobs. Well, for the most part.

My father worked at a local apartment building, while my mother worked for the skeleton army. I found this odd at first. "Skeleton's don't exist, do they mother?" I remember asking my mother that question back when we lived in a small house. "Of course they do, I work for them."

Of course, she didn't find this weird at all, but I did. The skeletons kept a close eye on our family, so they knew whenever something happened to us. My mom told me once that the skeletons captured her when she was young, she had tried to fight them off, but she was only five. They took her in and taught her their ways. She had come to know a few of them as her family. I, personally, did find it weird, but not that much, since that technically, they were now my family too.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. My mother was a strong women, much like the Nya I know today. She had her strong opinions and will. She had a strong, somewhat bulky build, but she didn't care about beauty. I remember her long, dirty blond hair like it was yesterday. Her strong hands, and tender dusty green eyes.

My father was shy and had a small sense of humor, not much though. He told me that, "Some bully embarrassed me in front of the whole school one day. I never wanted to show my face to anyone ever again." Then Lexie would burst in the room and start laughing. "Yeah! He pantsed you! Just before the school dance too!" Then she would leave the room in a fit of laughter. My father would bury his head in his hands, his fingers moving through his muddy brown, curly hair.

I was a mixture of both. I had a strong build like my mother, but the personality of my father. I had brown hair like my father but in the style of my mother's. I went to school, but I didn't really want to do anything with my life.

I had this conversation with my father one day. It went something like, "Son, get a job." I didn't want to, of course, but I did. I tried many things, and the only one I could hold was a job working for a automobile place. Even there, I wasn't very good at building.

A few years later, I met a young woman named Zoe. She was beautiful. Her short brown, pale brown hair was braided down to her shoulders. Her kind, loving green eyes reminded me of my mother, who had passed just a few months before. She had even gotten her own job at the shop. Zoe was the new shop owner.

I began to try and make my move, slowly at first, since I was shy. Then I asked her out. We went to the movies, and it was fun. She told me that she was having a fun time. About a year later, I asked the big question. She was about to tell me her answer, but then a skeleton rode by and took her. I was so angry!

I built a small vehicle out of parts and rode to the Underworld. I knew how to get there because of my mother. I ended up getting captured however. Once the skeletons knew I could build vehicles for them, they forced me to do it.

After three buggies were built, they let me go. I begged them to let Zoe go too, and they said yes, much to my surprise. Then, they threw her body at me.

I was devastated at her death. As I looked into her coffin one last time, I made a promise. Since she was going to be my wife, I swore that I would never fall in love again.

I left the city after my father died. He left the world two days after Kathryn's death. I secluded myself in the Birchwood Forest. The ninja know the story of what happened next. I saw a future for myself in robotics. And before I knew it, I had fallen in love again, this time, with my son Zane. I named him after Zoe and my father. We lived together happily.

After I died, apparently one of my cousins knew about my mother's ties to the skeleton army. She sent them after me. Then they revived me with Yesterday's Tea. They had already been firsthand witnesses to my craft. After I refused to make more, they sent me to an island prison. I knew that my son would never want me after what I did next. I made a replacement Zane.

I ended up giving in to the skeleton's demands. They let me out once a year for every five vehicles I made. In total, I only made 25, but that was more than enough for me.

Many years later, Zane and his team found me again. I hoped that they wouldn't find my replacement. When I died the next year, I knew that I had made many mistakes, but I was happy for one thing, my son was safe...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• **Thanks everyone for listening to Zane's father's true past. This isn't what I usually write. I promise that the next one will be better. Do you guys want another? Please leave a comment below. Even after I write the next one (if I do), still, please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

22 years can be a long time. Can a former spinjitzu master hold his secret out until his son's birth? Can the parents not know the whole backstory of their child? This is the true story of Jay's birth.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The small brown haired man made his dragon appear. It may not seem like much, just a blue and white power dragon. He heard a voice sound behind him. His eyes widened, and his dragon disappeared.

"Cliff? Where are you?" His wife rounded the corner of the building. He smiled. Though he had to hide his elemental powers, he could still have some fun. "Kathryn." A brownish red haired peeked her head around the corner. They had been married for five years and were living happily together. "Cliff, I have a surprise!" Kathryn giggled to herself. Cliff put his arm around his wife, holding her close.

"It's what we've wanted for a long time." She tickled his chin. "Please don't make me guess." He said. "I'm pregnant." Cliff shook his head and stumbled back in shock. "Aren't you happy?" His wife asked, question and anxiety in her eyes.

"Yes, yes of course." His eyes clouded. "But how will I spend any time with him? I'm needed..." He tried to turn away from her, but she held his shoulder. "No, we can't keep it can we." Her eyes brightened a little. "But I have some friends who could help."

Cliff groaned. "Please don't tell me it's Ed and Edna Walker." Humor flicked across his gaze. "Wait, your serious?! You can't do that! He or she will be tortured! They talk way to much, and for goodness sakes, they live in a junkyard! I'm sure we can find time for the baby. Oh wait! I have a job to keep and a secret to hold and..."

"You what?!" Kathryn stopped her husband,who was slowly spinning around in circles. "A secret?" She narrowed her eyes. "You can't possibly be holding something from me..." Cliff took a step back and gulped. "Oh no." He whispered.

"Please tell me."

"I can't."

"But you have to, will something be wrong with the baby?"

"Not wrong..."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Now."

"Fine, the baby might have," he cleared his dry throat, "powers."

Kathryn gasped and stumbled into the house. Cliff sighed and sat down on the front porch. He put his head in his hands.

He remembered his mother. "Cliff, you can not tell anyone. The days of the elemental masters are gone." His mother had no powers, but his father did. Electricity runs in the family. "We cannot let the past interfere with the present." His mother turned from him and disappeared.

Cliff Gordon was ready for work. He sprayed on his hair dye. Slowly, his hair changed from brown to black. "Sweetie," Kathryn leaned in the doorway. "Are you ready yet?" She suddenly gasped and started to fall. Cliff grabbed her and laid her in her bed.

It had been seven months since she had revealed her surprise. She had forgiven him for hiding his secret for so long. They both knew that the child would have powers.

Ding ding dong. Cliff lifted his head. The doorbell. "Hello? Where's our friend Kathryn?" Ed, Cliff thought. "Honey, I'm sure she's in her room. She did invite us over. I hope Cliff is still here."

"Hello there, Ed, Edna." Cliff took them to Kathryn's room. "But please be quiet, she's in pain." The couple glanced at one another. "Okay, we'll be quiet. Right Edna?"

"Of course."

The three stepped back into the room, then Cliff's phone began to ring. Kathryn sighed. "Time for work, isn't it?" Cliff nodded. He packed his bag and left the room, leaving his wife alone with her friends.

Why must life be so difficult...

The baby had come three days early and he was perfectly healthy. Sadly, Kathryn had died soon after his birth. Cliff was devastated. He even had to go back to work two days afterwards.

The last thing that Kathryn had told him was to name the baby Jay and she loved him with all of her heart. The poor child had bright reddish brown hair and Cliff couldn't stand to look at him without being reminded of his mother.

Jay grew up to be a great child, and Cliff brought his son to his work one day in hopes of Jay following in his footsteps. The young boy had great potential.

"Daddy, can I play in the ball pit?" Jay blinked. "Sorry son, there isn't a ball pit here. But you can help me fix the lighting." Jay smiled his signature smile and followed his father up to the top of the building.

"Please teach Jay how to work the..." Cliff stopped talking to the lighting director and he saw his son in the cable box. "What are you doing? You could get hurt!" Cliff abruptly pulled his son away from the wires, only to realize that the sparks weren't hurting him. He does have powers... Cliff thought.

A few minutes later, the lights changed color and started to blink, but not in a bad way. Cliff was astonished. His son was awesome! Though he was only three, he already had much talent. Jay seemed to be controlling the lights with the few wires he was holding.

Jay suddenly flew backwards, his body encased in fire. "Jay!" Cliff screamed. Jay screamed with him, but he didn't seem to be in pain, just surprised.

After the fiasco was over, there was a lot to talk about. Jay couldn't stay with Cliff, it would be too dangerous. And Jay now had a small scar across his left eyebrow. Cliff knew exactly who to give him to, Ed and Edna Walker.

Jay hugged his father tight. "Thanks dad." Jay was quite understanding on the whole matter and knew what had to be done. Ed and Edna barely knew about Jay's powers. Cliff knew that his son was safe and left the junkyard. Now he was all alone, his wife gone, his son adopted, his family dead.


	3. Chapter 3

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

One concert can change everything. But can an embarrassment of a father push his son too far? A father has expectations, but Cole doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. Welcome to the Ninjago Talent Show for Kids!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The slick, black-haired man shifted in his seat. He had waiting for this moment since the day his son was born and he had to admit, it was going to be great! My son, Lou thought, a Royal Blacksmith! He shook his head and turned it to the stage. "Welcome to the Ninjago Talent Show for Kids! Parents, prepared to be amazed! First up, Skatarama!"

The curtains rose and four kids came out, all wearing bright orange outfits. There were two boys and two girls. They skated around the room performing tricks for about eight minutes. Lou had to admit that they were pretty good. But not as good as my son. He thought pridefully.

Five more acts went by and then it was time. "Welcome to the stage, The Royal Blacksmiths!" Four boys looking to be about the age of six and seven stepped onto the stage. They twirled the microphone around onstage. The four kids performed a well organized dance and continued singing while they were at it. The audience roared with applause. This was by far the best performance yet.

But Lou knew something else was coming. He was ready to see the impossible, the Triple Tiger Sashay. The one child in black took a deep breath and leapt into the air. The audience gasped and begun to whisper amongst themselves. "The Triple Tiger Sashay? Can it even be done?"

"You can do it Cole." His father muttered.

The boy landed his foot on the first of three dummies laid out before him. Then his hand on the second. The man held his breath, he was going to make it!

Smash! The second dummy broke under the child's weight, or maybe it was just his strength. Cole screamed as he flew threw the air and landed on his belly, sprawled out in the middle of the stage. Tears rushed to his eyes and he ran off the stage crying. "Son!" Lou yelled.

After that disaster, the show was over. No winner had been decided. The black-haired man ran backstage to meet his son. "Cole! Are you okay?" Cole lifted his watery eyes to meet his father's. Then Cole pushed Lou away. "No! I'm not okay! You shouldn't have made me do that! Now I've embarrassed myself in front of my school and the rest of Ninjago!"

"Son, please! I had a reason!"

"Well I don't want to hear it!"

Cole stood up and rushed out of the building. Lou sighed. Maybe I have done something wrong. Oh how I wish my love was still with me. He took out his wallet with a picture on the front. It was of baby Cole, him, and his wife, Denise. He held it close to his chest and went outside to go and talk to his son.

Many years later, Lou stepped out of his small house to say goodbye. His son, Cole, was going to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts.

The green bus came to a stop near their house. Cole smiled and waved goodbye. The man was very happy, but a tear rolled down his cheek. "My son, following in my footsteps." He whispered. Then in a louder voice, he added, "Goodbye son! See you later!"

Cole turned and sat down on the seventh seat from the front. He opened part of his bag and peeked inside. He had signed up for a mountain climbing school instead of the Marty Oppenheimer School. He hated dancing, and singing for the matter. But he was extremely good at keeping balance and climbing.

He was dropped off not far away from the Mountain of One Million Steps. He joined the rest of his group and got hooked up. The group began the long journey up the mountain, and Cole didn't even know that his life would soon change forever.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Thank you again for all that read this! I cannot thank you enough for all of the positive income. Sorry this one was short. It will be the last one on this page for a while. I can't think of any good names for Kai and Nya's parents! I have an idea, I just don't have the names.**

 **Thank you again!**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
